The wedding, the treaty and the friend
by Rorii
Summary: A twilight story. Takes place after Eclipse. Kind of my version of breaking dawn, I guess. BellaXEdward Duh Read and Review! Also, check out the AN at the beginning, for anyone who reads anything I write.


Hey guys! It's me again! This is just a little something I wrote awhile ago and am uploading now. I have a new site which I'll be using to post my fanfictions and regular stories. Just though I should let you know that. Anyways, the site still has to be updated quite a bit, but here it is: http: / lamour. weebly. com/ (Juste get rid of the spaces)

* * *

I sighed as I rested my head against Edward's cold chest. We were lying on my bed. Charlie had long since fallen asleep, but tommorow was Saturday, and I didn't want to sleep. I concentrated on other things so I wouldn't be reminded that if I were to become a vampire, I could stay awake with him all night. However, then there was the problem of the treaty. If one of the Cullens were to bite a human, then the treaty that kept peace between the Cullens and a tribe of werewolves would be broken.

"Bella...sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." Edward's velvet voice whispered this into my ear, or perhaps it was just my conscious telling my that I needed rest. Either way, I drifted into my dreams soon after.

I didn't know where I was. Suddenly, everything seems so unclear. I saw Jacob growling at Edward, but Edward just laughed. Then, I noticed something else. I wasn't breathing! Only, I didn't feel the need to breath. I looked at my skin and gasped.

My skin was chalk-white. It was hard, like marble. That's when I knew that I was a vampire. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. Probably a mix of happiness and confusion. As I looked to where the others had been, they were no longer there. Instead, Charlie was standing in front of me, crying. His expression showed immense pain.

There was a letter in his hand, signed by the Cullens. I saw the letter flash by my eyes. It said how upset they are right now and that there was a fire. However, it also said that I had died in that fire.

I couldn't make sense of everything that had happened. I knew I must be dreaming, otherwise everything wouldn't seem so unnatural. Perhaps it meant something, perhaps not. I blinked and then everything disappeared. I was suddenly surrounded in darkness. I'd only ever felt like this when Edward had left me.

"Bella! Lunch is ready! It's one o'clock, sleepy head," Charlie called, waking me from my dream. I took a deep breath and remembered everything in the dream. It would be awhile before I forgot that.

"Edward?" I asked while stretching. However, it was not his voice that responded. Instead, it was Alice's voice.

"He'll be ack soon Bella. Edward had to leave to check on something, so he asked me to watch you. I'll tell him to wait for you here, assuming you're going to eat now." She smiled at me and sat down in the chair.

I nodded and smiled at my best friend. We'd grown close over a few months, especially after she and her family had come back. So, after telling her I wouldn't be long, I went downstairs to lunch, still in my silk pajamas.

For lunch, Charlie had made us some sandwiches. He wasn't a very good cook, so I made most of the meals. I guess this time he got tired of waiting for me to wake up. Either way, he said he was going out fishing with his friends, so I'd have the house to myself. Normally, he'd be gone before now, but he probably decided to wait until I was awake.

"Bye Char-Dad. I'll see you later." I said and waved goodbye to him. When I saw that he was gone, I walked up the stairs to get dressed. Alice nodded at me to show she was still here.

"I'm going to get dressed and brush my teeth, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok. I'll probably be gone by then. Edward's due back any moment."

"Oh, Bye then." With that, I went to the bathroom to get changed.

Even though I'd only been in there no more than fifteen minutes, Alice was gone. Instead, a smiling Edward greeted me by wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead. "Morning Bells."

"Morning Edward. Why didn't I get greeted like this when I woke up?" I teased and sat down on my bed.

"Mmm. Feeling confident today, aren't we? Well, if you must know, I was looking into the treaty we have with the dogs. It's rock solid, so far there's no way around it." He sat down next to me and I place my head on his strong shoulders.

"We'll find someway for this to work. So, what do you want to do today?" I asked him. I wished he'd turn me into a Vampire. It's even worse knowing there has to be boundaries on our physical contact, because of his strength. I'm all too aware that he could crush me by accident.

"Well, since it's a_ sunny _day, I think it's best we stay somewhere inside. Also, I just went hunting last weekend. That means your don't have to worry about my trying to bite you."

"I have a feeling you wouldn't bite me anyways. Ok, we'll stay here. Want to watch a movie?"

I suddenly had an uneasy feeling. I can't explain it, but it was startling. However, I know I'm safe with my Edward. Shaking it off, I listened to his suggestions of which movie. In the end, we went with a horror.

"Not to scary Bella?" He asked me. I was jumping at the movie so much, I wasn't sure when I was sitting or jumping. I only nodded at his question.

"Well, considering I don't believe you, I think I'll make you a little more comfortable." He shifted his arm away from the shoulders and lifted me up and sat me down on his lap.

These were times I enjoyed the most. Every moment we're together like this, it means so much. I couldn't bear losing him again. Even if it means I have to have the wedding without Jake, I'd do anything to be with Edward. Wedding. Ugh. I tried to avoid anything to do with it, but I knew it was approaching soon. For now though, I put those thoughts out of my head and snuggled into Edward.


End file.
